You May Be Able To Play With Fire Better
by WickedlyTwisted
Summary: Natsu has ignored Lucy day by day now and Lucy is now no longer apart of the team. Lucy's cold and rejected. But who's this mysterious boy that seems to help fill that gap. Even then, everything gets thrown into the trash when Lucy gets kidnapped. Now it's a race against time and darkness as we follow our favorite Celestial Mage and her fellow friends and teammates.
1. Prolouge

Prologue 1- He just sat there.

**Three months before accident…..**

As per usual, Lucy sat at the bar twirling the straw to her orange juice. Sighing for the umpteenth time over the Lissana and Natsu problem she's been having ever since Lissana came back, that day she decided that she would cheer herself up that day by talking to Natsu, Lissana and group about her problem with them ignoring her.

But as soon as Natsu and Lissana skipped, yes they skipped, up to Lucy, Lucy knew she didn't have the courage to speak up about what was on her mind, and instead she sat grumpily and waited for the two to arrive to her seat, looking contagiously happy…. Unfortunately Lucy couldn't find herself to catch on to the overwhelming amount of giddiness from the two. Hell, she may have even thrown up a bit in her mouth from the scene.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called, effectively bringing Lucy of her thoughts, which she did appreciate, having the sour taste in her mouth was something she preferred not to have.

Is it okay if Lissana come's with us on the next job instead of you? No offense or anything…." Natsu trailed off, rubbing his neck as he stared down the girl. The way his eyes seemed to narrow convinced Lucy enough to say yes, but of course, she was going to say yes anyway, considering the fact that SHE COULDN'T GATHER UP ANY STRENGTH SHE DID HAVE TO TELL HIN HER FEELINGS.

"Yeah sure, I understand." Lucy mumbled as Natsu started to grin and Lissana nodded happily.

"Thanks a lot Lucy!" Natsu called as he left with Lissana. Lucy waited a moment to figure out what was wrong with what he just said and she widened her eyes.

He didn't call her Luce.

**A month later…..**

Of course, what was Lucy thinking? She should've said something to the guild, screamed in frustration or throw a tantrum, tell the world how much she wanted to disappear and cry out in agony over the situation she dug herself into. And of course Natsu, Lissana, and the rest of guild only hurried the process.

Every time it was the same damn excuse they'd given her…

"We want to catch up with Lissana more if that's okay with you."

HELL. NO.

Lucy gets it; you haven't 'seen here in 7 years which makes your excuse valid' but is it necessary to ignore her? To think this was her nakama, when the only thing that's binding her to guild now is a freaking stamp. It's truly and utterly pathetic. And so was she, what was she thinking? That the world would be all sunshine and rainbows after a couple weeks? Lucy laughs as she wonders where the hope from before went?

Lucy exited the guild as Natsu made a big show of how 'strong' Lissana was on a job, and how Natsu didn't even have to save her. Lucy guesses that Natsu didn't really mean to direct the last part to her but it still stung no matter what.

Her head hung low she silently let her unshed tears flow just a bit, not wanting to make a scene with the people around her, it's bad enough many of the townspeople think she's weak, no need in adding fuel to the fire.

Lucy thought of everything in the past month and she felt all of herself fall, she thought maybe she had just left go of everything but it never seems to be the case.

"Excuse me, miss?" A rough but handsome voice called out and Lucy tilted her head up just in time to snag his blue eyes, a spark sizzled in her stomach and she found herself to be let by him to help her up by grabbing his hand.

As Lucy stood up the man's hand lingered on hers before realizing and he blushed, pulling his hand behind his head and nervously rubbing his neck. He had neck length blonder hair that was loosely spiked up in different directions at the top while the rest of his hair fell to the sides of his head and finally clung to his neck. He was muscular, but it was more of a skinny yet muscular body than a full out body build. He wore skinny jeans that were ripped and dirtied all around with a red t-shirt that hung over his shoulder, suggesting that he may have just came from somewhere that required quite a bit of labor. When he gave Lucy a closed mouth smile it was beautiful in itself.

"Sorry to bump into you, it was a mistake! Honest." He called out and in a long time Lucy giggled, nodding her head as she brushed off some loose dirt on her clothes.

"No problem, I wasn't watching where I was going." She answered and he grinned before slightly frowning.

"Did you feel that spark? I mean, sorry, I'm sorry, didn't mean to… Sorry." He said and to his surprise Lucy nodded.

"I did," She replied and his grin returned?

"This may seem weird but…. Would you like to hang out? I know it's not every day where you meet a cute stranger who just so happened to also feel a spark." He asked and even though Lucy was wary of him, she still gave him a positive answer. And it was weird, Lucy knew herself that she wouldn't have agreed even with that spark, so why agree to this man? She doesn't even know his name or anything yet here she was walking with him back towards the river to set under the cooling shadow of tree. It was also strangely calming.

"The names Jordan." The man spoke after a couple minutes of silence. Lucy rolled his name around in her head before she realized he was waiting for her answer.

"Oh! My name is Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy responded, and gave a smile when Jordan grinned.

"Great, now, time to really get to know each other.." Jordan spoke and the two engaged in a long conversation.

**A little while later….**

"He didn't," Jordan started but Lucy nodded. Jordan feigned a dramatic gasp and covered his mouth in shock.

"But I thought he said that…." Jordan began again and Lucy yet again nodded.

"That's what I thought. But apparently he doesn't know the meaning of promises when it comes to me." Lucy muttered and Jordan shook his head, placing his hand on his hip once he got up from his spot on the grass.

"Gurl, ditch im." Jordan said with a weird accent and Lucy tilted her head.

"That was supposed to be a gay accent." Jordan stated and Lucy just smiled.

"Gays don't have an accent, they're just them. But if that was supposed to be the stereotypical gay voice, ya need some work. Gurl." Lucy teased and Jordan flipped his spikey hair, rolling his eyes as he helped Lucy up. They traded goodbyes and set a time for another meet-up.

And for the first time in a month, Lucy felt like her life was starting to clear up just a bit.

**Another month has passed…..**

Like always, the guild itself ignored Lucy, except when Natsu made comparisons between Lissana and Lucy without directly calling out Lucy. And Lucy is starting to feel as if those comparisons aren't accidental.

But nothing mattered with the guild anymore, after all, to her it was just a guild now. Where she got work and ditched everyone for a friend who within a month managed to gain Lucy's trust even more than Levy, who also ditched her for Lissana.

Not like she cared, screw them.

**Before….**

Lucy walked home with grace and giddiness from thinking about Jordan, it was raining, but Lucy managed to twirl perfectly before giggling and thinking about Jordan's and Lucy's first date together, well more like a friendly hangout, but it was going to somewhere other than the usual places they hung out. It as Jordan's house. And yes, Lucy has had Jordan multiple times before, and he's slept over more times than she can count, but she never went to Jordan's house, so this was a new experience for her.

She twirled once more before widening her eyes and falling unconscious as soon as she took her next breath of air.

**Then…**

Groggily Lucy could faintly hear voices and struggled to shake to drowsiness out of her system, she shakily stood up from her place on the cement and the voices stopped.

"Well it seems she woke up boys, huh." One of the voices called out, Lucy couldn't believe the situation she in currently, and shook her head to try and make due of the situation at hand.

A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back, she could feel his breath on her neck and shivered out of disgust.

The man took it another way.

"So you like huh?" His alcoholic breath made Lucy choke herself trying to inhale fresh air, but with his face getting closer to hers Lucy couldn't move any further.

He pressed his lips to hers and she felt his cracked lips try to push further into hers, pieces of skin were flaking off from his lips due to how rough he was being and when he tried to enter her mouth with his tongue, Lucy clenched her teeth, denying access. He groped her left breast but Lucy made no move to open her mouth, she knew from all her books he only wanted her to open her mouth from surprise. And lie hell she'd give it to him. The man drew his lips away and sighed.

"Fine, be it that way, boys." He called out and next thing Lucy knew she was tied to a machine of some sort, effectively strapping her down to cold metal table she was currently naked on, Lucy squired and hissed at the men but they didn't heed her warnings.

"Fuck you all." Was Lucy's last words as she was raped and cut over and over again from the group of men. And through this Lucy realized something.

She was _**weak**_.

Meanwhile through all of Lucy's first three hours of torture Jordan went crazy looking for Lucy, he had a sinking feeling that wouldn't go away when Lucy didn't show up on time and then a near continuous heart attack when he ran out his door to search for Lucy. Jordan didn't stop even though he was soaking wet to the bone and tried his best to scan out the town, looking everywhere twice.

By the third and fourth hour Jordan had been close to giving up hope to finding Lucy and went back to where he first met here, at the bridge when the fishermen would greet Lucy and she would wave back with a happy smile that brought hearts to their eyes. Jordan saw a crumpled figure in the dark and prayed with every fiber of his being plus ten that it was Lucy, as he got closer his eyes widened and tears sprung fourth, refusing not to be shown at this time of hour.

"Oh god, Lucy please." Jordan searched for a heartbeat and found it faint, he released a bit and took quick time to look over Lucy, and the sight made him clench his teeth, he could tell she was raped. And it didn't take long for him to find multiple stab wounds, and other wounds. Jordan tore off his hoodie and wrapped it around Lucy, ignoring all the frightened looks as he made his way to quickest place he knew would have medical treatment. And he didn't like it, he knew Lucy wouldn't either, but it was the only way.

He took her to Fairy Tail.

Busting through the doors Jordan fell to his knees as one of the members, a white haired girl, took Lucy away from him and swiftly carried her upstairs, another one of the members brought down clothes for Jordan to change in, their head bowed low as some of the members stared at him and back at the door where the girl who he now knew as Mira went through with a blue haired girl named Levy and another, a sky dragon slayer her believed to be called Wendy.

"What happened?" Elfman asked as he looked down at the broken boy. Elfman couldn't believe that body belonged to Lucy, just a couple hours ago she was happy, or was that yesterday….? Elfman could only remember the blonde once throughout the whole week and suddenly guilt crashed down on him with the force of the sun. He couldn't believe he left his own nakama out there to fend for herself, and he bet with all the stress added on with Natsu and his little sister that this surely would damage Lucy.

Those same feelings were transferred and multiplied to every member of the guild, but Jordan didn't care. He didn't want them to pity her now, after all they did to her. And damn them if they try to gain Lucy's happiness back after this. Where were they when she was depressed? Out celebrating that a bitch came back to life? Doesn't give them the right to ignore her like that! With each passing though Jordan became enraged at the guild to the point where he almost couldn't thin straight until Gildarts (They introduced themselves briefly while Jordan changed) put his hand on Jordan and Jordan looked up to the man as Gildarts spoke.

"We won't ask for her forgiveness, because what we've done is unforgivable. I know you are angry with what's happened to her, but nothing we say or do will take back what has happened, you can only think of right now. Not of silly thoughts that enrage a person to the point of no return. Remember, you're here for Lucy, and for Lucy only. Nothing else. That being said, I also understand if you do kick our asses, I don't think any of us would fight back." Gildarts said and Jordan looked at the man before slumping and crying.

He couldn't feel his hatred anymore, the only thing that he felt could avenge and protect Lucy as a last resort. This man in front of him tore the one thing precious to him and crushed it into something else. How could he forgive these people for what's happened? It's their fault it happened in the first place! But then again, if they didn't Jordan would've never met Lucy that way. It would've have been as memorable to him as it was. And whether he liked or not, these people helped him in a way. This new feeling rustled with Jordan's conscious and made him nervous, yet it also calmed him in a way that he never thought it would.

"I…. I can't bring myself to hate you? Why?" Jordan asked and Gildarts bent over and looked Jordan in the eye.

"We're sorry for the trouble we cause you. We also say sorry on Lucy's behalf and we understand if she doesn't want to see us right now. Even though it's not my place I think I should also point this out. Lucy _was_ on her way to _your _house."

And Jordan cracked.

**Two weeks later**

Jordan found himself to completely trust the guild, in fact, he even joined the guild to spend more time with them and check up on Lucy, and most all of the females swoon whenever he smiled and the men tussled around with the 18 year old boy. He didn't want to call them nakama, he wasn't _that _forgiving, but was slowly making his way to that relationship with the guild.

Lucy had come in and out of consciousness for the past week, calling out for certain members who in less than a minute, would be at her side and consoling her, just yesterday Lucy stayed awake for more than three hours talking to the females, Jordan sneaked a peek and grinned when he saw Lucy laughing with them.

Team Natsu hadn't come back from their job yet, which seemed a little off, considering that what from Lucy said they would finish in less than a couple days. But he brushed it off, he didn't care about the team that drive Lucy almost over the edge. They could be dead and he wouldn't care.

No, he wouldn't go that far, but he would be satisfied for them to stay away forever.

In a dungeon.

Being tortured every day.

Especially Lissana.

Bitch.

As Jordan pondered over the thoughts Elfman came over and Jordan did his famous head tilt, making every fan girl squeal and Elfman grin at Jordan's confusion.

"A real man needs to stop moping work out. UP. UP. UP." Elfman hollered out, chasing Jordan out of the guild while the members laughed as the two made their way through the doors with Jordan screaming.

As soon as Jordan and Elfman left the guild grew solemn, today was the day that Team Natsu were expected to return from their job. And the guild really wasn't looking forward to their return home, in fact, hey dreaded it. They didn't want to see Team Natsu's face for a little while more, seeing the Team would make the guild even more guilty, and just after they made up with Lucy.

The guild doors busted open and Natsu gave a great grin, scanning the crowd his grin faltered a bit before turning to Gray.

And in a not so quiet voice.

"What the hell is wrong with the guild?"

Mira tried to sneak her way down from the infirmary but Lissana saw her and ran up to her sister.

"Hey Mira! What were you doing in the infirmary, everyone is here….except… Elfman?" Lissana gasped and ran up the stairs with Team Natsu behind. Mira's eyes widened and tried to stop them but it was useless, the door was open and the team's shocked faces were evident.

Natsu looked down at Lucy, his face clearly read…..


	2. Meeting New People and Seeing New Things

**Okay so I still will accept whether you chose Jordan and Natsu until the 25****th**** of August. **

**Thank you for your support.**

**ON TO ZE STORY**

"W-what happened to Lucy?" Natsu whispered out, afraid to even go near the bandaged and non-moving Lucy. Well, she wasn't moving except for the calm breathing and her chest moving up and down.

"Lucy, she was kidnapped and…" Mira said but couldn't bring herself to say anything. This situation as it was is already too much for her. She just bowed her head as the rest of Team Natsu except for Lissana had come through the wooden door to look at their fallen comrade.

Soon, Natsu had turned his back and his eyes darkened.

"Well, this is her fault. This is the reason we kicked her off in the first place, because she's weak." He said and turned around to the door, leaving a bewildered three and a smirking one.

But something stopped him from leaving.

"Hey." A cold voice called out and Natsu turned around, looking at the blonde.

"Don't you dare call me weak. The shit I've been through would've wrecked you. I don't care if my type of magic is weaker than yours I try my hardest and I don't go around throwing others to blame. I don't have to be physically strong to necessarily be an asset to a team. You may be able to play with fire better than others Natsu, but in the end we all still get burned. " Lucy said and Natsu stared wide eyed at the girl.

"And with that, I want you all to get the hell out of my sight. Right now." Lucy spoke, her voice a lower octave no one knew she could achieve. The team moved out and Lissana glared at Lucy.

All those months of trying to convince Natsu Lucy was weak was paying off, and then this dumbass goes around trying to give a speech about being strong and shit.

Who the hell does she think she is?

Weak people will always stay weak.

Lucy looked around. Everywhere Lucy could move to, it was dark. Everywhere Lucy could feel, it was cold. Everything Lucy could hear, it was silent.

"Hello?" Lucy whispered out but it became loud as her soft voice bounced off of invisible walls and objects, maximizing the silent sound by at least 100 Hz. Lucy fell to the ground and covered her ears. This was not something she could tolerate.

"Lucy Heartphilia." A voice boomed and Lucy looked up. The once cold, dark, box like and barren was now a luscious field filled with different colors. A waterway split the field in half and a shining sun brought light to the field, giving the plants something to feed off of as well as give off plump and ripe fruit.

By the waterway there was a wooden bridge. _Simple, yet elegant_. Lucy named it and went over to look at the waterway into a sparkling clear blue and green sea.

"Lucy." A softer voice said and Lucy spun around to see man. He looked around 60, with a white beard at least 6 inches and almost bald. His blue eyes twinkled like a star and his smile was almost contagious. Almost. He wore dark robes and a sash that had some sort of language with it.

But what really caught Lucy attention was what was behind him.

It was a dragon. It was tiny, but it was a dragon. The cute little thing had green scales on its back and a light green belly as well as big golden eyes. His two horns were gray and curled up pointing south of his head. His had spikes on his back. Reaching out like fins. His feet were huge, giving him an adorable touch.

"Lucy, this is your inner world. I'm glad you have finally been able to reach it, we were waiting for many years, and the last time you opened it was before your mother died. And I don't think you remember your time with us and Jordan before." He said and Lucy widened her eyes.

"Jordan?" She asked and he nodded.

"Remember when Jordan asked you to a date the first time and you accepted it. Well, you couldn't have said no and Jordan couldn't have refused himself to asking you out. Your inner mind had drawn both of you together. And you two since then have become the best of friends. Even without the both of your minds you still would've been best friends." He said and Lucy just stared at him.

"What do Jordan and I have to do with this?" Lucy asked, surprisingly staying calm throughout his explanation.

"You and Jordan and the two knights of dragons. Born to fight the evil, and born to save all of dragonkind. As your mother being the queen of dragons-" He started but was cut off by Lucy.

"My mother, was the queen of dragons?" Lucy stated, bewildered and confused. The man nodded and opened his mouth but Lucy beat him to it.

"How come none of this was told to me before?" Lucy asked and the man nodded yet again, a little annoyed at what Lucy did.

"Yes, she was. She ruled over the high land, middle earth, and deep below. She was an excellent queen, but an evil entity and taken her down with him. Capturing every dragon and managing to kill the beautiful queen. Queen Heartphilia knew this would happen so she kept everything a secret from you. Making sure no evil would get to you. She ended up sacrificing her life to create a barrier for both you, Jordan, and the dragons." He said and Lucy started tearing up. Many emotions ran through her all at once, so much that she couldn't believe this man. This was her imagination. Btu everything made so much sense when she thought about it.

Especially with Jordan. No person in their right mind would go out with a random person, a complete stranger no less!

"I-I t-think I b-believe you." Lucy stuttered out and the man smiled.

"Lucy, do you remember Kiddoii(**Pronounced Kid-doi**)?" He asked and Lucy stared at the smiling dragon.

"I don't think so.. But, he is pretty cute." Lucy said and Kiddoii zoomed toward his previous owner.

"The reason why he is still young is because he grows as you grow with your magical power. Now that you've tapped in with you inner mind, you'll be blessed by the dragon with new powers and abilities. Such as a higher pain tolerance. You'll be practically invincible. But with this comes a price, more and more of the Evil King's soldiers, the Teneiks will be looking for you. Since the Light of Savority is now lit. It's a race against time." He said and Lucy just fell and sat down with Kiddoii on her head.

"Light of Savority?" She said and the man nodded.

"Yes, the Light of Savority is lit when one daughter of the north and one son of the south rise to become knights of the dragons. I am your mentor, while my twin, Katsumi, is training Jordan." He said and Lucy sighed and got up.

But then a bright white light went around the man and his white beard grew back in, his non-existing hair turned black, his beer bully came in and turned into abs and the robes were lost. Now standing in front of her was a 24 year old heartthrob. He had brown eyes and short brown hair that ruffled and swayed with him as he moved, he was a tall one, towering. Wearing nothing but ripped jeans. Actually, what's it and hot boys wearing ripped jeans?

"Sorry, I had to make sure you wouldn't drool while I was speaking." He said with a smirk and Lucy snapped out of it while glaring.

"Hmph." She said and the man laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. My name is Meku. And… Yeah." He said and Lucy rolled her eyes. His confidence sure is something she needed, expect for his lack of being able to communicate.

"Okay then, let's start….. And yeah…!" Lucy teased, now gaining back her confidence as Meku frowned and playfully glared.

Jordan had woken up from his dream and saw that he had scars everywhere.

"Man, it was real. That lady sure knew how to punch." He said rubbing his sore back and getting off of the floor. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower only to hear a yelp from his bedroom and something flying and nesting in his hair.

Oh right, Gillian. He thought and smiled at his baby dragon. Gillian was all black and white, her scales were black and her belly was white, her eyes were a deep sea green and her spikes were slicked back. Her horns curled to the north of her head. Her feet were small, making able the dragon to do many maneuvers and balance.

"I wonder if Lucy woke up, Gillian." Jordan said to his dragon. Gillian just puffed smoke and snuggled into his hair.

Meanwhile, Lucy woke up and was thinking the exact same thing.

**AN: Not a lot of revision in this one, I'm guessing it's only the prologue that needed some major revision, doesn't mean I won't revise everything here.**


	3. New Team Bites Back

Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT: Even though I have deleted most chapters to revise, I will still count JordanxLucy vs LucyxNatsu votes previous. If you've already voted, please do not vote again, and if you haven't yet, then go vote~!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()

As Jordan walked in with Gillian hiding under his coat, everyone turned to the boy with slightly wide eyes. Jordan looked beat up and scratched but he walked differently, one with pride and courage as well as an aura around him that deemed him a protector. The guild really couldn't explain it, considering just yesterday he was gloomy and broken down, worrying over Lucy 24/7 and making sure no harm to her. Yeah even then Jordan was a protector, but it was more of a personal/relationship vendetta then being a protector for all.

"Good morning Mirajane!" Jordan said chirpily, ignoring the confused looks from a certain team. As Jordan walked through Natsu could tell he wouldn't like Jordan, and as Jordan passed by Natsu could feel the anger roll off from Jordan and pierce through Natsu. Natsu grumbled under his breath, wondering what the hell he did to get this kid's anger like that.

"M-morning Jordan-kun? Can I get you anything?" She asked and Jordan smiled, making half of the girls in the guild faint.

"Orange juice for Lucy please. How is Lucy today?" Jordan asked and Mirajane and as she opened her mouth Lucy cut her off from the top of the stairs.

"Feeling better thanks~! And yeah, I'd like that orange juice!" Lucy said coming up behind them, but all her wraps were gone and she looked like new. And not that bloodied body that was lying before Jordan at the park and in the Guild's infirmary.

"Lucy!" Jordan said while giving Lucy a hug and ruffling her hair. Lucy smiled while hugging his waist since he was taller than her by quite a bit.

"L-Lucy Yesterday you were….?" Mira asked and Lucy smiled toward Mirajane.

"Hi Mirajane! I really would like that orange juice…" Lucy said while laughing and hugging Mira. Mira nodded while getting Lucy some orange juice.

While the two sat at the bar and talked a certain dragonslayer was watching them along the rest of the team.

And they didn't like this… Well only two... And both were out of jealousy.

"Did you have the dream too?" Lucy asked only to see a dragon pop out and everyone stopped what they were doing to see the baby dragon on Jordan's head.

"Yeah…. Her name is Gillian." He said and Lucy held her arms out. Gillian zoomed into Lucy's arms as Lucy cuddled the dragon and buried her face into Gillian's neck. Gillian purred and in turn nuzzled into Lucy's chest, thus in turn making Lucy giggle.

"Hi Gillian! You wanna see Kiddoii?" Lucy asked and a dragon flew out of the infirmary room and zipped past heads to fall into Lucy's arms while she hugged him. Kiddoii and Gillian were about the size of a mid-aged German Shepard. So it was easy for Lucy to hug her companion.

Kiddoii was released from the hug and turned to stare at Gillian, who just stared at Kiddoii too. Kiddoii hiccupped and accidently set one of Gillian's black whiskers a blaze, which in turn Gillian smacked him with her tail before abruptly turning toward Lucy and sitting on her lap. Lucy, Mirajane (who had just now returned with the orange juice.), and Jordan all laughed. Levy came over and hugged her best friend.

"So… About the dragon..." Levy said and Mirajane leaned too while Lucy sighed.

"It's a long story, and you two are probably the only ones who would listen to me right now..." Lucy said and began her recollection of everything that happened for the past 2 weeks including last night and conformation. Jordan added tidbits here and there but mostly stayed quiet, also curious of what Lucy had to say from her part.

"And so… this really hot guy-"Lucy started but Jordan stood up.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute. Guy? Hot?" Jordan asked as Levy and Mirajane turned toward each other, already knowing the boy's feelings toward Lucy and what has come up.

"Yeah, guy." Lucy said before widening her eyes.

"Is your mentor Katsumi?" Lucy asked and Jordan blushed while nodding.

"Let's not talk about her and her weird ways…" Jordan said remembering when Katsumi stripped and Jordan had a nose bleed while covering his eyes yelling at the woman to put some decent clothes on. He almost felt as if it came out of a scene from some manga he read a while back, but chose to ignore his senses to focus on the task at hand.

"Okay?" Lucy said but it came out more as a question, the four continued to talk until both girls decided that they would help the two knights.

"W-wait an m-minute!" Jordan and Lucy yelled at the same time while the girl stood in front of them.

"Nope! We're all part of a team now!" Mirajane and Levy said while smiling. The two sighed while they all just laughed at the dragons cuddling up to the girls. But then as Kiddoii and Gillian bit both Mirajane and Levy the four looked at the bite marks. It started to glow before a single symbol was on the hand. The symbol had a black dragon rearing up with a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth. It was simple yet beautiful. Gillian and Kiddoii went back to their masters while Kiddoii pulled up Lucy's shirt to reveal a mark on Lucy's belly and Gillian scratched Jordan's right shoulder blade.

"Well, I guess we are a team now!" Lucy said and they just sighed at her antics, trying to hold in laughs of themselves.

The guild had not seen the markings but they saw the four talking to each other. Gajeel of course just looked on before making a resolve and walking over to the four, but more specifically Lucy, talking to her directly.

"Hey Bunny Girl, I know I ignored you, it was pretty stupid…. And uh…. Dammit this shit aint the kind of stuff I'm used to…I'm…..OW! Fuckin dragon, jeez I'm sorry." Gajeel spat out the last part as he rubbed his wound. The bite mark glowed again as Gajeel widened his eyes and scoffed.

"Come here to say sorry and this shit happens." But everyone ignored Gajeel's mutterings while he angrily bit on some metal.

"Wow, five people!" Lucy said while Jordan and Gajeel just sat back and talked. Though Jordan didn't look like it, he could hold a conversation with Gajeel, which led the two to become fast friends in the process.

"Let's talk to Master." Mirajane said and everyone nodded at the suggestion while going upstairs, leaving the bar to Lissana.

Talking to the Master of the Guild was pretty difficult, seeing as though it took quite a bit of explaining to map out everything that had happened in the past couple of hours and the day before today.

"Ah, I see." Master said while sitting back.

"In that case, go my children!" He said and the four (Gajeel doesn't cheer, he does a very manly squeal.) cheered.

"But wait, how are we going to find The Light?" Lucy asked and Jordan smirked.

"Katsumi gave me something." He said and pulled out a map with different checkpoints.

"I don't think Meku explained everything, but I guess he didn't want to overwhelm you too much while you were on bed rest. Katsumi said there are five things we need before we can open the pathway to the light. First it the Key of Vandility. Second is the Mask of Innocence. Third is the Flame of Alkar. Fourth is the Sphere of Discant. And five is the Soul of The Dragon's Knights." He said and everyone went silent.

"Let's not dwell on that last part yet, we don't know if we'll even make it past the Teneiks." Jordan spoke and the group decided to leave the last part for later, it was not a concern of now.

"Okay, Levy, Mirajane, you can come over my house tonight after you pack and we can do research and stuff. Jordan, can I see the map?" Lucy asked and Jordan handed the map over.

"Levy, do you think you could make a copy of this map? Just in case." Lucy asked and Levy nodded, confident in her abilities to be entrusted with the map…

"Okay we got this" Jordan reassured and the rest nodded, trying to find lost courage to fuel up the hype.

If only it was that easy.


	4. The Hell Is This B?

Chapter 3

**AN douple update, but this isn't is as long as other chapters. Sorry :(**

* * *

><p>"So…" Levy drawled out and the five sat in a circle looking at the map. The moon rose up and above Fiore, settling comfortably in the midnight blanket. Meaning that the group should have already been asleep and ready for the next day ahead of them. Instead, they sat staring at the map.<p>

"I can't make the copy unless I can understand it." Levy murmured, guilt stricken she couldn't help her friends.

"That alright Levy-chan!" Mirajane and Lucy replied together! They understood that Levy was pushing even more tension onto herself trying to figure out the map and they didn't want her to explode from anger.

"How are we supposed to figure out this chicken scratch?" Jordan asked and Lucy shrugged while the other three raised an eyebrow at the boy. The map was settled on the coffee table, even though It was in the hands of the fairies, it didn't mean it had any use. Not even Levy and her immerse amount of knowledge could decipher the map, as of now.

"You can't say it doesn't look like chicken scratch!" Jordan yelled standing up and huffing.

"Yes Jordan, because….."Lucy started while looking at the map but stopped when she noticed a small chant on the right corner of the map.

'How did we not notice this?' Lucy thought and did a face palm in her hand, gaining the attention of her fellow teammates.

"Is there something you found out Lucy-chan?" Mirajane asked and Lucy snapped out her self-abuse to smile brightly.

"Yes I did! Look at the corner!" Lucy said and the group huddled into the area where the right corner was at.

"Maybe only you and Jordan can only read it." Levy replied and the three girls nodded. That's when Gajeel spoke next.

"I can't see anything." He murmured. That gained some 'no kidding' looks from his teammates and glared.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Gajeel asked and the rest of his group scooted a bit away from him sweat dropping at the dragon slayer.

"Nothing Gajeel-san!" Mirajane replied cheekily while the remainder of the group tried to gain even more space from the pierced man.

"Well, do we all say it or is it just one person?" Jordan asked moving back to his seat, though he snuck a couple glances in Gajeel's direction with worry.

"I'm guessing that the two Knights have to say it, you know. Since you two can only say it." Levy suggested and Lucy nodded.

"That's a great idea Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed; her face lit up with hope as she turned to Jordan who was still staring at Gajeel like the metal freak was going to eat him.

"Jordan."

"Jordan."

"Jordan!"

"Jordan!"

Jordan jumped at the sound of his name and turned to the demon eyed girl standing in front of him. Jordan's eyed widened and he quickly scurried to the girl.

"I'm sorry woman! Jeesh." He mumbled while standing next to the said demon girl. The two took a last look at their teammates and looked down to read what was said.

_"All hope is lost,_

_The battle dimming each day,_

_With Evil standing at the front,_

_Will good be able to light the way?"_

The map shined bright in golden glory and floated gently up into the air. The group covered their eyes as a hissing sound started and the group looked back down at the map with widened eyes.

"Hi! My name is Stella Luce! But you can call me Stella!"

"The hell is this bitch?!"


	5. Poof Out of Existance Please

**Hey guys~! So this is chapter 4, please review, thanks~! Sorry this is a day later.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Who the hell ya calling a bitch, goldy?" Stella asked, her brown eyes glaring at the boy in front of her. Jordan narrowed his eyes and smirked, ready to insult Stella.

"You. Bitch." He called out and if Stella's eyes could melt the boy, they would've. Stella just flipped her waist length golden curly hair and gave a 'humph' before turning her eyes to Lucy and smiling.

"At least one of the knights have style~! So cute!" Stella squealed, floating towards Lucy to give her a hug while Lucy sweatdropped.

"Thank….You?" Lucy replied, not sure how to take the situation and Stella smiled.

"Aw, she even has manners, unlike goldy over there." Stella muttered, but loud enough for the group to hear her, Jordan rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and leaning a bit back.

"It's so good to see the Knights, their familiars, and the whole team Knight in general~!" Stella sang out and Gajeel raised an eye.

"Team Knight?" He questioned back and Stella nodded.

"Yes, Team Knight. Do I have to repeat myself?" Stella asked, the group shrugged, thinking of how it may be easier to roll with the name instead of fighting with the hyperactive map.

"That's good and all, but can you tell us why our NICE AND SILENT map turned into a talking sprite?" Jordan asked but yelped when Stella sent a beam of light to his butt; she blew her finger and giggled out 'bang' before straightening herself out.

"I'm the map. And I'll guide you to wherever you need to go, of course I can switch back to default to hide in battles. All you need to do is give the command and I can switch back and forth. " She replied and Jordan grinned.

"Good. GO BACK TO DEFAULT." He yelled out and Stella widened her eyes before resting her eyes on Jordan, glaring at him and finally poofing. On the ground laid a map that was now readable and Levy smiled.

"I can copy it, but I'm pretty sure mines won't turn into a magical girl." Levy uttered out and Jordan nodded towards Levy.

"Good, we don't need a talking sprite running around shooting beams of light on my ass." He muttered, moving to pet Gillian who tried consoling the poor boy.

"Damn, he ass is still smoking." Gajeel said and the group looked at him weirdly.

"What?" Gajeel asked and Jordan covered his butt while the girls shuddered.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY ASS?!" Jordan cried out and the girls turned their head away.

"Levy, I'm starting to think your boy is gay…." Lucy said and Levy cried anime tears, worried that Lucy was right.

"It's okay, he won't be gay for long~!" Mirajane sang out, her demonic eyes when a ship goes wrong came out and the group gave a collective shudder, scared out the demon girl before them.

* * *

><p>SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT BUT SCHOOL'S STARTING and I've pretty much had three heart attacks in the past couple of days over it. (Not really, but IT SURE AS HELL FEELS LIKE IT)<p>

Dear God,

I hope your smiting whoever created school

A TO THE MEN.


	6. HELP

Hi guys, I'm sorry this is so late. I just don't see this story going anywhere. I was young when I wrote this and even in 2014 I had tried to fix it, but it just... It just doesn't seem to click with me. So I want your help. If you have any ideas or suggestions of how I should continue this story then please recommend them to me. I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Remember, this story is for you, not for me, so any idea I get will be taken under heavy suggestion and one way or another come into the story. However, I am NOT taking OCs or outside Characters other than the characters already in the manga and the characters already in this fanfiction. 


End file.
